Who you Work for
by Cloud Write
Summary: Coco Pommel has been out of the job after leaving her last boss, Suri Polomare, and has been working in a coffee shop for two months. Due to her fortune, Coco has a customer offer her a job that will test her skills in making a dress "fit for a queen." Little did Coco know that the customer is not as he seems and it is also apperent that this "queen" is Queen Chrysalis.


Who you Work for

Ch1

"You will never make it! You hear me!?" Those were the last words Coco Pommel heard as she quit working for Suri Polomare, her previous boss. Ever since Coco has left her previous work, she has been happily working on a new line of apparel. That is, she was working on a new line, until she finished it.

Just when Coco left Suri, she joined Rarity and assisted her in making costumes for a play, which didn't take the two very long to finish. Though she got payed for her efforts, Coco had a hard time looking for work after the mare finished her project with Rarity. When Coco looked for a job out in Manehattan, every local shop was either not looking for designers, or there was some bad name out against Coco. And she couldn't doubt the fact that there was a bad name against her because when she left Suri, she tossed a hot cup of coffee in her ex-boss' face. But to Coco, Suri deserved it. She stole Rarity's concept by using "a little" of Rarity's fabric. On top of that, Suri had Coco work on a new line up for the contest that was held in the city, even though Suri was the one who was the one participating in the contest. Further more, Suri tried to lie to Rarity that she lost the contest, despite the fact that the unicorn was the supreme victor. That pushed Coco off the deep end and caused her to leave her now former boss. Well, not before splashing hot coffee in Suri's face.

Even though Suri did deserve a hot espresso with a side of poetic justice in her face, Coco regretted her choice of action because it gave herself a bad name. The mare now works at a small coffee shop so she can pay off her rent. Because work was hard to be found in the field of tailoring, especially in the big city, it was the only thing Coco could really receive. Aside from being well skilled in making apparel, she could also make various flavored coffees. However, her ability to make a mean espresso reminded Coco all to well of her previous boss, as if the past likes to make fun of the unfortunate mare. The only thing that Suri did while Coco worked for her was yell at her for being slow and demanding the occasional cup of coffee.

It was another day at the coffee shop as Coco made another transaction at the cash register. "That will be twelve bits please," she smiled. The customer quickly placed a dozen coins on the counter as the cashier scooped them up and placed it in the drawer. "Her is your receipt and your espresso will be number 37."

The day was a Wednesday. It was 11AM and slow. Business during this time of day was usually not at a fast pace because most of the pony folk were at work. Coco was an opener at the store and had about an hour left of her shift before she had to clock out.

A voice came from behind Coco. "Do you want be to make the espresso for you?" The cashier looked to see her boss standing from behind. A badge by the name of Steam Joe was pinned on the manager's shirt.

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Honey, I have been working here since I opened this joint! Let me handle it sweetheart."

"Alright." After an exchange of smiles, the boss began making the caffeinated beverage as Coco began sweeping the floors of the kitchen.

"Any luck finding any work in your fashion field yet," Joe spoke.

Coco stopped her sweeping as she heard her boss. "No, not yet..."

Joe could see his co-worker slightly depressed as she resumed her sweeping session, and this time, looking at the ground. "It's been about 2 months since you've been working here and you still haven't found anything?"

"None..." It's not like she hasn't found anything. Coco has given up. No matter how many times she walked in and out of fashion departments, wrote applications, and called various businesses time and time again, it was always a no. "I just don't know why it is so hard to find something in this big ol' city." She stopped looking for another job almost 2 weeks ago. The effort just didn't seem to pay off, so she would rather make money to pay rent and eat than starve.

"You have got to move on from this place and out in the real world. You know how much you love fashion. Trust me, you have told me a lot about your passion."

"That's true. But who is going to take me? I mean, I already have a bad name out there even though I stood up for what was right. I just..."

Placing a hoof on her shoulder, Joe said kindly, "Hun, we talk about this almost every time you work. Just remember this: work will find you in due time. You just got to take the initiative to find it."

"Yeah, you are right." A light smile came across Coco's light cream colored face. Looking up, she said, "Maybe today I might find some work."

"Well you have already found it and that is to take this next customer's order."

The glass door swung open as a pony in a black cloak entered the shop. There were some red flame streaks that stretched across the large dark cloak. It was hard to see the pony's eyes, but a large fang bared out the left side of their mouth.

"C... can you take this customer's order boss?" Coco looked a bit nervous because of the shady figure that had just entered the coffee store.

"Nonsense! You can handle this!" Patting the mare's back, Joe exclaimed, "Hello, inconspicuous customer! My lovely employe Coco Pommel here shall take your order!"

"Thanks for throwing the spotlight on me..."

"Well, you did work in making fashion shows and what's the sort. You should be used to it." Condemning his co-worker, Joe walked into the kitchen doors and out of sight.

Without realizing it, the cloaked figure was standing at the front counter. Coco clenched the cash register as a shield while she cowered behind it. "How may I umm... t... take your order."

But the pony in the cloak did not respond. Instead, they reached one arm toward the hood. In fear, Coco thought, _Oh no, he... she... they are about to take off their hood! It's probably some hideous face of a wrinkled earth pony! _As thoughts of panic shot through her mind, the hooded pony tossed the cloak and unveiled the pony from beneath.

Lowering their head, the individual said in a low tone, "Just a cup of dark walnut coffee and a heart shaped brownie..."

When Coco got a good look at the pony, it was a unicorn colt; a very tired looking one that is. His face was a dark crimson color and his hair had a glass like uniqueness. There were various shades of red in the stallion's hair, like bits of red in a broken glass mural. It seemed that he was handcrafted, made to look perfect.

_Well now I feel like a jerk... _But keeping her thoughts to herself, Coco finally responded to the customer's request. "I'm sorry, but we don't have heart shaped brownies..."

"Can't you just cut it up into the shape?"

The earth pony looked at the selection of sweets that sat on the counter. In the midst of them were the brownies in a perfect square. "I don't suppose I could."

"And can you make sure you make the coffee with love?"

"Umm... excuse me?" Coco was a bit amused with the crimson unicorn and giggled from his request.

"I umm! Just... can you please?"

"Sure." Then the cashier punched in the order. "Seven bits please."

Scooping his hoof in his satchel, the unicorn casually placed a good amount of coins that far exceeded the amount of seven. "Will this cover it?"

_Must be a foreigner... _"Yes... it will." Gathering only seven of the bits that littered the counter top, Coco pushed the remainder of the coins back at the stallion.

"The extra is to make sure you put love in it."

"Y... you sure?" The mare was amused on how the customer was acting. _I think he is hitting on me. _

"Please, make sure it is made with extra love."

"Okay then." After taking the rest of the coins, Coco cut a brownie into a heart shape and starting making the cup of coffee. While she was doing so, the cloaked customer was still standing at the register, still as can be. Shying away, the mare continued her task.

Coming out of the kitchen was her boss who looked at the customer and asked, "Have you been helped sir?"

Remaining in his stagnant position, the unicorn hummed a "mmhmm" from his throat.

"Alright then sir... heh..." Hurrying over to Coco, the manager asked, "Did you anger him?"

"No, not at all. He is actually quite funny."

"How so?"

"He wanted me to make the coffee with extra love." Coco giggled once again. Just the thought of a customer wanting to have a cup of coffee with love was just weird. However, the unicorn was so serious about it that it was hard for Coco to contain herself.

As the light cream mare walked over to the counter and was about to call the order, her boss asked, "Were you talking about your crazy fashionesta life to another customer again?"

"N... no! Not this time."

"Good."

"Your order is ready sir!" Coming back to life, the unicorn slowly took a step forward and used his levitation magic and took the coffee and brownie.

"Thanks... You have any paper towels?"

"Let me get you some," Joe spoke from behind the counter as he ran off into the kitchen.

"Geeze... always assuming I am always talking about fashion."

"Did you say fashion?" Without realizing it, the mare was talking aloud and grabbed the customer's attention.

"Yes I did."

"How much do you know?"

"Well... lots really. What do you want to know?"

"HA!" Joe's voice barked as he stood behind Coco. The mare was startled by the sudden outburst and dashed around the counter where the customer was standing. "I knew you were talking about fashion to the customer!"

"N... no, he asked me!"

"It is true," the calm unicorn spoke. "And I wanted to know what she has done."

"Is there a reason you wanted to know?" Coco was curious about this cloaked figure because nopony ever asked her about fashion, even when she mentioned it aloud.

"I am here in Manehattan to look for a fashion designer ready to be assigned a large task."

"And what may that be?"

"Let's just say... you will be making a dress fit for a queen."

"That sounds lovely!"

"How about we sit and talk about my proposal?"

"Heh... well I would, but..." The mare looked behind herself to see her boss staring with a blank expression. "...But I have work to do."

"Is there a time will you be leaving?"

"In about one hour."

"Then I shall wait until you do."

"You don't have to."

Without hesitating, the unicorn held a sack of bits in his hoof and gave it a good shake. Coins sang from the inside, like some joyous Hearth Warming Eve carrel. "I will pay you in a plenty amount."

"I'LL TAKE THE COMMISION!" The noise from within the cafe was swallowed up by Coco's extreme outburst. She blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment.

Smiling, the unicorn said, "Then I shall be waiting." And with that, he turned and walked off into the store and rounded a corner.

"Looks like you have yourself some work for your clothe making skills." As Joe continued to stand where he was before, he smiled at his employee.

"Oh please oh please let me go talk to him now! It's been so long since I have done work in fashion! Just let me go just this once please!" Coco was extremely happy, excited, and nervous all at the same time. Never in her life did she think a scenario like this would happen. Events like this only happen in stories or unrealistic fan fictions.

"Go on, I got you covered. You are finished for the day early. Just let me know if you need a few days off. I haven't made the schedule yet so don't worry."

Coco's eyes shimmered with delight. The moment reminded her of the time Rarity gave her work after she left Suri. "Thank you so much Joe!"

"Your welcome. Now go do your thing."

In an instant, she briskly walked over to where the unicorn went off to. As she came around the corner, the mare saw him alone in the corner with his back turned. No other pony was this side of the store either. While he sat, a wisp of a green aura drifted through the air and went into his horn.

Trying not to startle him, Coco spoke, "Umm, I am here..."

But it was to no avail that she was going to startle the unicorn. He twitched in fear as he looked to see who was behind him. "I thought you would be done in one hour."

"My boss let me go early for the day. Sorry about that..."

"No need to be sorry. Come so we can discuss businesses matters."

Shaking from anticipation, the mare walked over and took a seat on the opposite side of the stallion. "So what do you want me to do in terms of tailoring, mister..."

"Inferno Fang, but you can address me as Fang if you wish."

"Alright." She looked at Fang's coffee and brownie. The liquid in the cup looked like some thick molasses and the heart shaped treat had been shrived, cracked, and darkened. _I wonder what he did to... never mind. I might as well not ask..._

The stallion sighed in relief and spoke. "I'm glad I finally found somepony to do this job."

"What do you mean?"

"No matter where I went in this concrete jungle, no tailor nor designer wanted to take my task at hand. I tried to show them the amount I would pay, but they simply said something on the lines of 'We are busy. Come back another time.' You would think that somewhere in this city you might find a generous soul who would take the job."

"Well I can be that generous pony." _I cannot let this job slip by. Even if I have to come back and work at this coffee shop for the rest of my life, I just can't give up on my passion. _

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes, most definitely!"

"Positive?"

"I will put my skills to the test!"

"Because if you disappoint my queen-"

"Wait... did you say queen?"

"Correct."

The air in the store grew tense. _Wow... a queen... _A lot went through Coco's mind at that moment. The biggest accomplisment that the mare has done was assist Rarity with the costumes for the pony musical. Aside from that, she has made the lovely clothing designs for the fashion show for Suri and several other commissions for dances and balls. But this task blows everything out of the water! _A queen... _Coco thought again. "So are you a soldier for this queen?"

"Correct."

"And where is this queen?"

"Oh umm..." _I should have thought of this before hand... _Taking his time, Fang replied, "The kingdom is in the... Pointy Rock Glaciers?" As the sentence left the stallion's mouth, he sounded very unsure about himself. _ I have the title of the Queen's personal guard and yet sound very stupid and suspicious when under disguise..._

"Are those the mountains that go beyond the Everfree Forrest?"

_But then again, the queen always tells us, 'The gullible are the easiest to trick.' _"Yeeeees... it is."

"I never thought there was a kingdom out there."

"We are a umm... quiet little place."

"How will we be getting there?"

"We take a train to Canterlot and then have an escort carriage take us to the kingdom."

"Sounds..."

"Exciting?"

"It does..." Now the request was beginning to sound like an even more unrealistic fan fiction. This random customer walks into the coffee shop, offers Coco a job, and says it's for a queen for a kingdom that she has never heard of. Coco was beginning to feel unsure about this task now because of how ridiculous all of this sounded.

"You do not have to take the job if you don't want to."

"NO! I will take the job!" She has made up her mind. She was going to take the job. She was going to work for this queen. And above all, she was going to continue her dream.

"Alright. Meet me at the train station at 6pm this evening."

"We are leaving tonight?"

"Correct."

"That leaves me with little time to prepare..."

"I'm sorry, but I have an agenda to uphold. The queen is..."

"Mean?"

"Let's just say that she needs all the love in the world. If she has none of that..." Fang shivered at the thought of the queen being angered.

"Alright. I will pack all my stuff and see you at the train station."

"As will I."

And with that, Coco stood up, informed her boss that she was not going to be working at the shop for a while, and left to her apartment.

Being the designer she is, Coco decided to be fashionably early to the train station. She awkwardly had two bags and a trunk strapped to her back as they extruded into the air. The time was 5:30pm and Inferno Fang was no where to be seen. _Maybe I was too early..._

But the mare thought too soon as she caught eye and fang of the unicorn. He, once again, had his dark hood over his head, as if to act suspicious. Walking over to him, Coco flimsily approached and said, "I am here."

Fang noticed that the poor earth pony's legs were shaking from all of the weight that was bared upon her. "Would you be needing any help?"

"No... hehe... I'm fine."

However, Fang didn't want to take no for an answer. Without asking, he used his magic to untie the ropes that were restraining the luggage and made quick haste to use his magic of levitation to gently let the heavy boxes down onto the ground. "Better?"

"Yes." With no strength left, Coco flopped onto her belly in exhaustion.

"Haha, look who it is..." A rogue voice came from behind the tired mare.

_That voice!_

Staggering onto her feet, Coco glanced behind herself to see who it was; and to her surprise and misfortune, it was her old boss, Suri Polomare.

_No! Oh no oh no oh no! Why is she hear?! _Coco retreated behind Fang as Suri slowly approached.

"Do you know her," Fang asked.

"Yes... She is-"

"I'm her ex-boss." Suri was very blunt as she spoke. But somehow, she was smiling as the mare looked at the cowering pony. "Are you finally running away from the city?" A flame erupted in Coco's heart, but was quickly extinguished by her own fear.

"She is assisting me in a commission." In her line of defense, Fang spoke for Coco.

"Oh, it's you again." Mocking him, Suri asked, "Have you finally found some city trash to help you with your dress design fit for a queen?"

"No. I found a gem." Fang was not fazed by any of the petty insults that were thrown at him. He instead stared back with a blank and emotionless stare.

_A gem? Wow... I hardly know this unicorn or where he is from and he is standing up for me._

"I see." Suri then looked at Coco. "Well, I can see why you are running off with this hooded freak."

"Y... you do?" Coco replied.

"Yup. Thanks to you throwing coffee in my face, I decided to give all of the stores around town a 'friendly' reference about you, saying to never hire you." Looking down in shame, Coco's expression showed regret. Suri wasn't done with lecturing her previous co-worker. "I warned you before that it is everypony for themselves in the city, not to look out for others. And now here you are, running away like the day you threw that coffee at my face. Coward."

Coco just wanted to faze out of existence. Suri's words were sharp and hurtful, but made a point. _If I didn't throw that cup at her, there would be no bad name against me... _She tried to hide entire body out of Suri's view, but Coco could not. Luckly, the mare was able to hide her eyes because they were beginning to glass up with liquid.

"Are you finished," Fang spoke in a sharp tone toward Suri. "You are offending my client and wasting my time."

"Oh no! I am FAR from being finished," the bitter mare replied. By her front hoof was an open cup of coffee. Suri looked down at it with a sinister expression. "Coco." Like a magnet drawn to metal, the frightened mare looked up to see her old boss. "I think you forgot something when you left."

"What...? What could I have possibly left in your possession?"

In the blink of an eye, Suri ran at Coco with the styrofoam cup in her hoof. In a fit of rage, the ex-boss yelled, "YOUR STUPID CUP OF COFFEE!" With all of her might, Suri threw the hot coffee at the defenseless pony.

Shutting her eyes in fear, Coco thought to herself, _I guess I deserve this... _

"Ah!" Coco felt her body shield walk away. When she opened her eyes, she saw Fang staggering a bit as the hot liquid splashed on his face. Looking a bit ahead of herself was Suri, who looked a lot less composed than she did a few moments ago. Regaining his footing, Fang glared at the attacker with a sinister grin. "You missed your target."

"Grrr..." Suri was angry that she did not hit Coco, but instead hit this hooded freak.

"Are you alright Fang?!"

Turning his head, the stallion replied to Coco, "It's just liquid. Nothing spectacular here." While he spoke, Coco noticed that the hot coffee was bubbling on his face and it quickly evaporated into the air.

"How did you-"

"I can heat my body up to high temperatures. Again, nothing spectacular here."

Then, another sudden movement; and this time, it was Fang. He teleported in front of Suri, an inch of his face from her's. In a low tone to where only she could hear, the unicorn spoke, "You should leave before I become angry..."

Grinning her teeth, Suri asked, "And why should I do that?"

What Suri saw next caused her frustrated expression into a frightened one. She was now looking at a completely different face. The unicorn she saw moments ago was gone and what was there now was a sinister and black face. Again in a low tone, Fang spoke, but this time in a different voice, "You should fear what you don't know." Blinking her eyes a few times, Suri then saw the familiar unicorn face. To the mare, she couldn't make of what just happened. However, she needed to get as far away from here as possible. Getting the last word, Fang barked, "BEGONE!"

Like a dog with its tail in between its legs, Suri sprinted with all her might. _I MUST TELL SOMEPONY ABOUT THIS!_

"Are you still okay?"

"Yeah..."

The world sped by as Fang and Coco sat on opposite sides from each other. The mare looked to the dark train window and saw a sad expression of herself. She was hurt by Suri's insults.

"Is umm... there anything I can do?" The unicorn was trying to remove the silence from the air.

"Well, you can answer a question."

"Alright."

"What did you do to Suri that caused her to run off like that?"

"I did a... you know... burning glare."

"Heh, I can see how you did that because your name IS Inferno Fang."

"That's what I do. Fire things, eheh..."

"I have another question and it's a silly one."

"Say what you wish."

"Will I be treated like a royal guest?"

"Y... yeah, you will?"

_Hmm... Being a royal guest. Wow. I remember how Rarity said she has been a royal guest many times over. Makes me feel special. _Forgetting the past events of the day, Coco found a smile on her face as she turned her head from the window and looked at Fang. "Umm... thank you for finding me and giving me this job."

"Your welcome..." Fang's voice trailed off as he looked away from Coco's eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you SURE you want this job?" The unicorn's vague question confused the mare as he responded with a question.

"What? Of course I do. I am finally going to do some fashion designing, and above all, for a queen.."

"Well there is something I need to show you that may make you change your mind about this."

"I doubt it. I mean, first you come in to my work, giving me a commission, and second, you stand up for me when my old boss was being a jerk to me. To be honest, this day couldn't have been any better." _Maybe when we get to Canterlot, I will be escorted in a personal carriage by some guardsmen. _As Coco's mind began to ponder what may lie in store for her, Fang looked guilty, as if he did something wrong. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes..."

"What is it? You can tell me."

"I cannot tell you, I have to show you..."

"Then show me." Coco leaned a bit forward, anticipating what the unicorn has to show.

"Alright. However, you have to promise not to scream."

"What are you talking about?"

Pulling his hood over his head, Fang looked around and saw that the rest of the train riders were either asleep or facing the other way. He then tugged on the side if his hood with both of his hooves, tunnel visioning himself on Coco. "Promise not to scream," he asked again.

"Okay..." _Will he be showing me a scar or some fire magi-_

Her thoughts were suddenly halted... and so was her breath. Before the mare, a new face was beheld; the face of a changeling. Lucky for Fang, Coco did not scream. But her face also made a sudden change of expression, fear.

Quickly changing back to unicorn, the changeling took his hood off. "So, are you sure you want to still take the job."

Coco looked around to see if anypony saw what she saw. _A c...changeling?! HERE?! OF ALL OF THE PLACES AND CHANCES!?_

"Now do you see why I asked you if you still wanted the job?"

"mmhmm..." Pressing her back against the seat, Coco shivered where she sat, shying away from the shape shifter.

"Now, I will ask again. Do you still want to want the job?"

"Will I be making something for the changeling queen?"

"Chrysalis," the changeling corrected. "And yes, you will."

"Mmm..." Coco was unsure with herself. She did want to make a dress for a queen, but didn't expect it would be for the Queen of Changelings.

"You can turn down my offer at any moment." Though he meant what he said, Fang looked a bit scared.

"What happens if I say no?" Now both Coco and Fang had a nervous look on their faces.

"Nothing... You just go home and pretended like this never happened. And what would happen to me... well... A good yell by the queen and have a portion of my rations taken."

_Wow. I feel kind of bad if I turn down this job... But this changeling... he stood up for me. Maybe there is more to the changelings. I know what I must do._

"I will still take the job."

"Wai- WHAT?!"

"SHHH!" hissed a passenger on the train.

Continuing her thought, Coco said, "You gave me a job, AND you stood up for me. I thought changelings stole love and ate the hearts of ponies."

"The eating hearts part is only a myth and shown in movies," Fang laughed casually to himself.

"Anyways, The job shouldn't be that bad. Again, you gave me a chance with this job, so I might as well give this job a chance as well."

"That is very generous of you. Thank you."

The thought of Rarity flashed through Coco's mind. _After all, she gave me that chance and I gave back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad... Hopefully. _

It was a few more hours before the train reached its destination. Coco and Fang got off the train in silence as they went over to the pick up area to see a small carriage. It looked a bit old, like it was from the colonial times, but seemed appropriate. In the small light, Coco could see some green stripes were painted on the cart, giving it that haunting feel of something horrifying has once ridden in this contraption.

"You will be riding in this," Fang spoke in the dimly lit parking lot.

"Alright..." Though she made up her mind on what she wanted, Coco was still nervous... and a bit cold. The mare shivered as she slowly walked to the door of the carriage.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

Fang shivered violently for a brief moment and took off his cloak. "Here. This should keep you warm."

"What about you?"

"My name is Inferno Fang. I think my fire affiliated abilities will keep me warm."

When Coco grabbed hold of the clothing, a sudden rush of heat warmed her hoof. She pressed the cloak on her face and was surprised on how warm it was. Without hesitating, Coco put the cloak on and made a comforting "mmm" sound.

"Sir, your baggage is all strapped to the top of your carriage," spoke the train station co-worker.

"Thank you." Looking behind him, the unicorn said to Coco, "Are you ready?"

"Y- yeah." It took a bit of strength to climb into the carriage. After all, it was close to midnight and Coco was nervous, so it took twice the strength. Closing the door, Coco was swallowed by silence. There were glass windows that sealed the inside of the car from the outside world. The cushions were a nice red color and soft. Across from the mare was a mirror. She could see a tired and nervous face as she looked at her reflection.

A muffled sound came from outside. Wondering what it was, Coco opened the door. "Are you now ready?" It was Fang and he sounded a bit impatient. But who could blame him; it was late enough and he wanted to get back to his kingdom as soon as possible.

"I am ready." When he heard the door close, Fang gave the carriage a harsh tug and made his way onto the road.

Some lights dimly lit the path, so Coco was able to see outside her window. _I wonder how long it will take us to get to where the changeling queen is..._

Many other thoughts went through the mare's minds such as where she will stay, how will be treated, what does the place look like, and will the queen like her work?

But it was about fifteen minutes before the carriage came to a complete stop. Quickly opening the door, Coco asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No, it's going to be a bit longer." The voice in the darkness clarified that it was Fang.

"Then why did we stop?"

Coco was about to get out of the carriage when she saw the shadow of Fang grow some large looking wings. They didn't look to be pegasus wings, but more like bat wings. It almost startled Coco, but then she remembered that her escort was a changeling. "Just close the door and hold on tight. And DON'T open the door."

"Okay..." _What is he talking about? And why did he grow wings all of a sudden? _Setting her thoughts aside, Coco did as she was told and sat back to where she was. A harsh tug jerked the mare a bit before the cart started moving again. It started at a slow pace, but then the speed began to pick up. Looking to the outside world, everything sped by faster. The carriage began to rattle violently, as if it is going to fall apart at any moment. It got to the point where Coco wanted to open the door and tell Fang to slow down, but she remembered his instruction to not do so.

But just as soon as the cart was at an incredible speed, it somehow stopped its harsh vibration. There was a rushing of the wind, but no other sound followed. It felt as if the carriage was flying. Looking outside, Coco looked in terror as the world shrank below her. _AM I IN THE SKY?! _A dark blue cloud drifted by to clarify that she was, indeed, in the sky. She pressed herself on the back of her seat in fear. As she did that, however, the warmth of the cloak calmed the mare down a bit. Mustering up her wits, Coco scooted close to the window to see the white moon look down at her. She was surprised on how close she was to the massive rock, but it was just a bit further out of reach. With the warmth of the cloak and the clarity of the moon, not to mention how smooth the ride felt, Coco found herself drifting asleep. She wanted to get a better look at the world, but sleep was slowly invading her eyes. Before drifting to sleep, Coco said to herself, "Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all..."

*KAH! KAH!*

A harsh rupture woke Coco from her soft slumber. The cart slid back and forth before coming to a halt. After a few moments, the door opened and a voice came in as well. "So you actually found somepony." The voice was a bit harsh, considering it was a changeling. "She looks a bit... disoriented." Coco's world was literally upside-down as she lay with her back against the wall and feet in the air. "I think you killed her..."

"Wha- I'm not dead!" Turning over, Coco stood onto her feet and looked at the one standing at the door. It was easy to see the changeling because it was decently lit outside.

"Forgive me for my terrible landing." Fang's voice came from a bit of a distance. The changeling pushed the one standing at the door and beckoned Coco to exit the chariot.

Wide awake from the sudden landing, the mare left the chariot and stood on a stone ground. From her perspective, she saw what made the area look so bright. Every few meters was a lamp post that emitted a light blue-green aura at the top. The lamps looked like a tree roots as they stretched upward toward the light they were holding.

Coco was stunned on how lovely the light looked. It gave her another wave of relaxation, trying to tell her that things were going to be alright.

But just as Coco was getting used to the environment, a loud buzzing sound surrounded Fang, the other changeling, and herself. What came to the mare's mind was a swarm of bees is approaching, but that was impossible, since bees are no where near nocturnal. The stone ground knocked as rogue figures from the night landed around the three of them.

"We have informed the queen of your arrival," spoke a voice. "Did you find a fashion designer as Queen Chrysalis requested?"

"Yes I have."

The light from the lamps made it easy to see who was talking. A changeling with a scar slashed over his right eye came forth and approached Coco. "We appreciate your cooperation to work for the queen."

"I- it's my p...pleasure."

"My name is Sea Moor. I will be escorting you to the queen." Sea Moor looked to Fang. "You have had a long day. You have been relieved of your duties for the evening."

A sigh of relief escaped Fang. "Thanks bro."

_Bro? Sounds very casual talk for a guard, _Coco thought to herself.

"Forgive me," spoke Fang. Coco looked at her previous escort with a concerned look. "May I have my cloak back?"

"Oh! Yes of course! Sorry..."

"No need to be."

After she gave the cloak back to Fang, Sea Moor said to the mare, "Please follow me." Then he barked. "Guards!" Without skipping a beat, the surrounding changelings moved into a square formation behind Coco and himself. Looking back to the mare, he asked, "What is your name?"

"Coco Pommel."

"Shall we?" The changeling gestured his arm forward to beckon Coco to walk forward. She had a hard time moving because of how the day's events have been happening; however, Coco managed to lift her hooves off the ground and began walking forward. Following her was her new escort, Sea Moor, and a group of solderers at her back.

Though Coco was the one who started the walk, Sea Moor was the one leading the way. A turn here and a turn there. It was hard to make out where they were headed to because the mare didn't know where she was in the first place. Despite the confusing directions, Coco looked at the many statues and pictures that rested within each hallway they turned on. Some statues were stone figures of the queen and other statues were just suits of armor. Most of the art portraits looked like lovely art that looked extremely valuable,but a few were torn, blackened, or even melted; as if the life was sucked from them.

Rounding one more corner, a much wider hallway was beheld. There were changelings that stood on opposite sides of the hallway, looking in a straight line with a spear in hoof. The armor they wore was black plated and a green gem rested in the middle of the breastplate. A normal yellow light came from the torches that sat on the walls of the hallway. At the end was a large jagged looking door with two more statues of the queen that sat on the outside of the doorway.

"Guards, dismissed!" As Sea Moor spoke, the changelings that were following him and Coco turned away and left. One of the guards who was standing in the hallway also began to leave until Sea Moor said in an irritated tone, "Not you! You stay put." The stand out changeling quickly squabbled back into his position. "Come," Sea Moor said to Coco.

She didn't speak, but responded by walking forward. As Coco walked closer to the large door, she felt more and more nervous. Never in her life did she think that she would meet any royalty, nor to think that she would work for a changeling.

About midway toward the door, Coco asked, "So... what do you do around here Sea Moor?"

Holding his head high, the changeling replied, "I am the combat instructor. I also happen to be the best trainer and strongest warrior."

"That's nice."

"It's all thanks to the queen who has blessed me with the position that I have."

Looking to her sides, Coco saw some of the guards either rolling their eyes or pointing at Sea Moor's back, making fun of his boasting.

It didn't take long before they reached the large, spiky seal. Taking flight, Sea Moor flew up to the large left door handle and began pulling on it so that he may open the door. But for some reason, it would not budge. Pulling harder, the changeling yanked the handle again. To no avail, sadly, the door remained shut. "Confounded door!"

On the ground, Coco saw a sign that rested near the bottom of the right door, saying, "To open the door, push."

Taking heed to what the sign said, Coco put her hoof on the right door and gave it a good push. Surprisingly, it took very little effort to get the door open. As if having life on its own, the door slowly opened up wide and another large room was from within, but a lot darker.

"How did you open this door?" Sea Moor looked exhausted as beads of sweat crawled down his face.

"I just read the sign and pushed it open."

"Oh..." Sea Moor looked a bit embarrassed because he didn't manage to open the door.

"Better watch out Sea Moor," spoke one of the guards standing behind Coco and himself. "Maybe she will take your title as the strongest warrior." Low pitched laughs echoed through the hallway while Sea Moor tried to hide his face.

"Shut up!" Even Coco was trying not to smirk. "It's not funny Coco..."

"I'm sorry, they are just having fun."

"Hm!"

"SILENCE!" Another voice came through the hallway and devoured the laughter from the guards. "Enter now, pony!"

"That's the queen...," Sea Moor wispered. "She has summoned you."

The sudden outburst froze Coco. Try as she might, the mare could not get herself moving.

"Would somepony get her in here? It is late and I would like some rest!"

"Yes my queen!" Looking to Coco, Sea Moor said, "Forgive me." Using his magic of levitation, he lifted the earth pony and briskly moved her into the other room. Coco wiggled her arms and legs around trying to get back on the ground, but could not overcome the spell. It took a few moments before suddenly falling to the ground.

"Close the door," the voice spoke again but sounded a lot closer."

"Yes my queen!" And with that, all light was consumed by the darkness. Scrambling to her feet, Coco tried to find any source light but couldn't.

"Welcome..." A pair of green eyes leered through the dark filled room.

"EEP!" Coco shivered in fear as she cowered into a fetal position. _What have I gotten myself into?!_


End file.
